


Встреча

by MY_MAY



Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MY_MAY/pseuds/MY_MAY
Summary: Встреча старых друзей в постковидный год. POV Ville .
Relationships: Bam Margera/Ville Valo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Use the Google translater please.

«Вот дом, который построил Джек. А вот пшеница, которая в темном чулане хранится в доме, который построил Джек». В чулане. В темном чулане памяти. У Ганнибала Лектера в мозгах возведен был целый Дворец памяти, а у меня вот чулан. Каморка с малиновой дверцей. Саму же память можно увидеть посреди чулана в косах паутины. На пьедестале, как тессеракт в том фильме. Куб, головоломку с замочной скважиной. Пошаришь - нащупаешь на стене ржавый ключ.  
Головоломка рабочая. Легкий поворот ключа - и грани доверчиво распахнутся с тревожным эхом струн, похороненных глубоко в чужой вселенной. Все же знают теорию струн?

Сейчас я трясусь. Воля ходит по кругу, посылая злобные сигналы: застыть, дышать ровно, сложить губы в линию, руки на груди, напрячь бицухи, сжать зубы, но глядеть невозмутимо, слегка улыбаться, но рот не откры... Астматичное тело дрожит, кончик рта ходуном, веко подёргивается. В ушах гудит море. Холодный ветер выбивает малиновую дверцу, ключ влетает в замок. Эх...

А вот и ты, старый друг, за десять лет эволюционировавший из лучезарного сангвиника через мрачного психопата к выходцу из комы, глядящему на мир растерянными глазами.

На фото и видео ты казался другим: старше, нелепей. И все равно я пытливо искал и находил отблеск того, лучезарного: ворох кудрей, темный и вязкий оттенок голоса, мягкий блеск широких глаз, тень прежней улыбки в новых золотых фиксах... крепость зада под тонкой материей, мощь избитого кулака, в который с годами мутировала юркая ладонь. Сейчас я вижу тебя воочию, и ты свирепо красив.

Ты говоришь, и меня бьет наповал. Голос, запах, движение - все приходит в концентрированном виде. Воскрешение из мертвых. Я словно вижу сон, где гидра желания властно поднимает голову.

Я не могу притворяться. Я вхожу в тебя как нож в масло, забыв про коронавирус. Волосы, с их маслянистым запахом, скользят по губам. Щетка бороды. Сапфировые глаза, вовсе не телячьи, а умные, как у старого быка, у Юпитера. Кольцо в носу как у старого быка. Ты шепчешь «Вилла». Руки, руки, я хватаю тебя за руки. Серебро, синие карты на коже, всюду твой атлас, жесткость, пышность.

Веду по спине, хлопаю в безумном ритме, и ты вторишь.  
Ну всё, всё. Расходимся. Мне сверху видны прогалины в твоей челке. Ебать! Куб памяти проецирует: весна 2001 года, матрасы на полу, горы хлама, мы в дрова, но почти трезвы от пения нервов. Такое чистое, холодное чувство, ясная голова. Ясное небо между тяжелыми итальянскими веками. Очень ясная, белая полоса меж юношеских губ с необсохшим еще молоком. Очень ясная потребность тянется снизу древом познания. У тебя так же. Мы сдаемся. Слишком вкусно.

Через месяц я пою на опен-эйре, густо намазанный и растерянный, как выпускница наутро после бала. Вечная любовь с огненной Сюзанной летит по ветру пеплом из ладони. Как там у Кинга? Пеннивайз пришел, чтобы трахнуть всех мужчин и ограбить всех женщин? А ты пришел, чтобы выглотать все мое пиво, выпить все мои соки и присвоить всю мою не в размер тебе одежду. Маленький, крошечный мужчина.

И сейчас... ты. Бами. Бля.

Нас вновь объединила хартаграмма. Едва границы открылись, твой антиковидный проект с миссионерами скейтбординга Element выехал на международную арену. Юноши, оздоровление, спорт; нации объединяются, чтобы противостоять общему врагу. Люди, метафорически выражаясь, раскрывают друг другу объятия. Войны прекращаются. О, как это по-американски... яростный, незаштрихованный, искренний пафос. Проект, конечно же, называется HeartProgram: Skate it! Решительный посыл вируса на кол. Ударим скейтом по эпидемии, обнимемся в сердечном порыве. Здесь непременно требовалась хартаграмма. Я ухмыльнулся, прознав об этом.

Долго уламывать не пришлось: я разрешил привести харту в менее инфернальный вид и печатать ее на мерче, и даже отдал несколько песен в свободное пользование, включая свежую Pleiades.  
Я никогда не мог противостоять твоим затеям, - даже косвенно твоим, даже в студеную десятилетку разлуки. Несколько лет назад я с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой повозил губами по микрофону в новогоднем проекте общего друга, отлично понимая, чьи уши торчат за социальным роликом про рождественских бомжей. Ну а в прошлом году внезапно заделался благотворителем, невзирая на стремительно пустевшие карманы. Тогда у меня была женщина: тяжеловатый подбородок, белозубая улыбка, томные веки. Статная, породистая белоснежка. Она требовала выводить, кормить, платить по счетам, чистить крыльцо. Трахать хотя бы раз в неделю, чтобы отвечать среднему графику пожившей пары. А я после тебя почти стал импотентом. Что-то треснуло. Астма вообще не бывает на ровном месте. Тут все тело, на вид здоровое, в труху. Его не добили цистерны допингов, но щелчком расколола банальная драма человечков.

Я думал: молоденькая, сладкая девочка, даже на вкус сладкая; ей даже и лет почти как тебе... тогда. Соломона возрождали девственницы, а я уже закостенел в форме мифического деда. Молоденькая, сладкая и узкая, но вовсе не компактная. Ощущение, что заламываешь валькирию. Не то, не так. Не говоря о всем известных нюансах.  
Я уважал ее, и из уважения прервал беспросветную тяжбу совместной жизни. Спор решился мировым соглашением.

То, что казалось новым, устарело. Древнее восстало. Мы горим, сидя на пластиковых стульях в торжественном зале. Антиковидный проект HeartProgram: Skate it! награжден премией правительства Финляндии за вклад в охрану детства и юношества. Вы с ребятами из Element обнялись в плотном звуке фанфар. На тебе пиджак с фирменной елочкой - знаком конторы. В самый раз для лесной, ледяной, дикой страны. Я - почетный гость с акустической версией «Pleiades». Бертон на клавишах. Парадное фортепиано.

Вилле Вало - охранник детства и юношества. Забавно - с учетом того, что у меня нет детей, а юноши, растленные мной, декадами стонут о потере алкогольной невинности. У тебя же сын с васильковыми глазами, уже с года на скейте. Да, каждое мое утро начинается не с кофе, не с душа, не с ленивых поглаживаний. С мониторинга твоих соцсетей.

Бля, Бами. Я по-прежнему аддикт. Как и ты. Анонимные алкоголики и молитвы Оззи лишь сняли стружку.

Церемония окончена. Общество распадается на группы, меняясь визитками и ссылками. Так решаются дела. Стулья в беспорядке. Под ногами забытые маски, бутылки, скомканные программки.

«Что ты про присвоенные сердца там пел?» - сипло рокочешь ты. Взрываюсь лошадиным смехом.  
«Любовь, Бами. Все прямо. Как в жбан с головы».  
«Хрена се ты опасный»  
Дико ржу, приосаниваясь. Мышцы разогреваются, суставы как смазанные, кровь течет в десять раз быстрей. Приливает куда ей надо.  
«Я думал, намек. Типа я харту затаскал как не в себя. Не, ну ты сделал царский подгон с музлом и с хартой».  
«Я вообще как бы щедрый».  
«Ахахаха. Типа. Как ростовщик».  
Мы перебиваем друг друга, речь убыстряется. Быстрый, вульгарный подростковый говор. Я не могу наслушаться. Насмотреться. Напиться. Я озираю твои руки. Вязь древних наколок. Перстни. Короткие ногти.

Коробка памяти выбрасывает подаренное тобой кольцо и то, как я уничтожил его в припадке ярости несколькими ударами.  
Оно жалко сплющилось, но все еще блестело синей искрой, точно плакало. Я зашвырнул его в снег. Весной нашел у крыльца и похоронил. Не нужно.  
Но все же – спасибо за кольцо… Хорошая попытка, брат. Никогда в жизни – ни до, ни после – я не был таким спокойным, как в те несколько месяцев. Ты вручил кольцо и убыл в Америку объявлять жене. Номинальной теперь жене. Больно, обидно... Да нет, ерунда, мне за нее не больно и не обидно. Знала, на что шла, подруга детства.  
Я чуть не сдох в луже блевотины, дерьма и крови после твоей первой свадьбы. Впрочем, и после второй, когда легкие сказали мне «This is the end. My only friend, the end”. Но это уже из другой главы.  
Пока ты расписывал новые вводные жене, наступил Новый Год. Ты провел его в Вест-Честере со свитой, а я раздевался на сцене, заходясь в ритуальном танце Венере. Спустив штаны ниже ватерлинии, я стонал, как монашка под десницей Иисуса, выводя старую песню о хрупкой и нежной тайне. Впервые со времен рехаба я начал чувствовать так же остро, еще острей, чем под допингом. В ход пошел естественный наркотик. А за ним – и естественный анальгетик, потому что следующие полгода я плыл в бездумном и счастливом потоке.

Интересно, мы бы усыновили, если бы все состоялось? Я понимаю, зачем ты ушел к женщинам. Семейный итальянец, глава прайда. Кровь - не водица.

К нам подходят, разводят, растаскивают по углам, но я чую твое присутствие змеиной кожей. В любом темном закоулке я найду тебя и извлеку закольцованным хвостом.  
Что будет дальше...? Погоди-ка. Мы смоемся курить, и ты, похлопав по карману, грустно скажешь: «а у меня тогда что-то типа шизы открылась, сижу на таблах...».  
«Да ты мою рожу зацени. Кондрашкой перекосило».  
«Не звезди, Вилла, ты сияешь, как тп на гиалуронке».  
Заржем наперебой.

И я повисну на тебе, обвивая со спины вкруговую, как в старые времена, когда не нужно было заботиться о вездесущих камерах. Повисну мимолетом и уйду целиком в твой мерный ритм. Белый флаг. Я буду первым.  
Моя коробка памяти развалится, исторгнув в небо созвездие воспоминаний. Туда, где ему самое место.


End file.
